galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Mayrid Religion
While many believe that the Mayridians purely worship Mystique as the sole goddess of magic, they actually understand that there are many aspects of magic and life that deserve praise, respect, and worship. Their pantheon of gods they worship would seem strange to those unfamiliar with Mayridian's intricate culture. Balthazar While Mystique focuses more on the gifting of magic, learning it, and the knowledge of magic; Balthazar focuses on the pursuit of knowledge as a whole, magic just being one aspect. The Library of Mayrid contains at it's center a large alter to Balthazar, praising him for granting the desire to quest for knowledge. Celine Like most in the Keenar, Celine is revered as the protector of their island from the might of the sea. She, and only she, can keep the island atop the water and on Celine can swallow Mayrid into the ocean. The pray and praise Celine regularly to keep this from happening. Joram Being a primarily lawful society, leftovers from the Dornian days, Joram holds a lot of sway within Mayrid. Joram's influence on the island can be seen mostly in the high courts and government, although the common folk will give praise to him to help protect the city from crime as well as used for the birth and funeral rights. Lucrii Being that Mayrid is one of the largest trade hubs in the western edge of the world, Mayrid pays great tribute to Lucrii for granting his blessings of mercantile, trade, and wealth within it's walls. Mystique Mayrid's chief deity. Mystique is the savior, mother, and protector of Mayrid. It is well known that the Mayridians are her chosen people and their city contains her largest temple and also one of the largest temples in the world. They follow her example to give magic to those that need it and help others with magic. Anyone wishing to learn of the arcane can do so in Mayrid one way or another. It is because of Mystique that the city is filled with so much wonder created by magical means. It is to make the life of those within the city easier. Pathon As strange as it may sound due to the highly lawful government, the Mayridians never forgot their origins. They praise Pathon, a chiefly elven deity, because without him freeing them from the oppression of the Kaelithicans they never would have found and settled the island. Pathon is a constant reminder that while order and law are the way of the land, it is never to slip into tyranny and oppression. If it does, liberation from such is only around the corner. Shappa Shappa guides the travelers that come to and from Mayrid. They pray to him to ensure their safe arrival. Even with Lucrii blessing their wallets, this is not quite enough. Merchants must be able to safely get to and from Mayrid. To travel through life is also very important to Mayridians. Life is the greatest journey and they hold Shappa's hand during it.